User talk:JurassicDragon44
Personal Info Hello CrazyGurl (and fellow Seattleite I see ��), If you don't recognize my name down below, I'm the moderator you've seen in the Discussion Boards. I couldn't help but notice that you updated your profile as I was monitoring the "Recent Activity" page. Typically what's on your profile is your own business but your last name and similar personal info is not only on your profile now, but also on the "Recent Activity" page. Both your profile and the "Recent Activity" page are viewable by anyone worldwide, whether they have an account here or not. For your own safety, I just wanted to gently suggest that you remove your last name, birth year, and hometown from your profile. (Seattle is a large metro, so you can probably just say "Seattle" as your current city like I do.) I ask this only for the sake of your safety. Thank you. --��Dublyn~ (talk) 01:04, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Birdie! Hi CrazyGurl, There he is! Complete with the little red cheek patch. �� Spot on with the tail and wing feathers, and crest. Very well done, I'm impressed! Wish I had such talent. I'm much better at identifying birds than drawing them. �� Keep up the good work! You're welcome to share any others you do with me too, if you like. Keep safe with the wind and rain tonight! --��Dublyn~ (talk) 04:18, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! That was all freehand drawing, I remember what my cockateil looked like before he passed away. His name was Yoshi, I used him as insperation. And thanks for the keep safe. I love storms! -- You're welcome! I suppose I've had a hand in drawing herons as they've been my favorite bird since the beginning. But it's been years since I've invested time in drawing one. And yay, another storm lover! �� I use to live in the south where we got a LOT of thunderstorms, and I've really missed that since moving up here. I just hope neither of us lose power tonight... And fyi, anyone who leaves you a message may not get a notification that you responded if you do so on your own Talk Page. �� See the "(Talk)" after my sig? Clicking that will take you directly to my Talk Page. Leaving a message there will automatically notify me. Same goes for anyone else who messages you. Just one of many handy tricks to learn about the wiki. Enjoy the storm! And have a good night, CrazyGurl! --��Dublyn~ (talk) 04:49, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Barn owl! Ooh, I especially love birds of prey! Wonderful eagle, too. You have true talent, CrazyGurl! Thank you for sharing! You're of course still welcome to share more if you like. �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 03:26, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Yay, more! I love the detail and scale pattern you gave the cockatoo, very realistic! The color blending you gave the Allosaurus looks really cool, too. Keep up the good work, CrazyGurl! �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 14:39, April 12, 2018 (UTC)